Tyler James
Tyler Robert James is the tritagonist in Dog With a Blog. Tyler is very lazy and a C student, though he is very good at Math. Tyler is known to be popular and cool and cares about Stan. He often tucks his shirt in the front behind his belt buckle, which he calls "the tuckle". Tyler is portrayed by Blake Michael. Personality 17 year old Tyler James, Chloe's brother and Avery's popular step-brother who seems to get by with his good looks, much to Avery's dismay often causing the two to fight. Manipulative and occasionally a little vain, good things always seem to happen to him; he can get any pretty girl to go out with him and is extremely charismatic. Although very smart, Tyler is slacking off in school due to laziness, but in the pilot, he learns he needs to act more like a brother towards Avery and will, on some occasions, show his soft, serious, and mature side. Althogh he can sometimes be shown to be care-free and too laidback, Tyler will rush to a person's side when they need help, showing that he cares about people and is not at all judgemental or a bad person , as seen in pilot when he comforts Avery after she breaks down crying after losing Stan. He can also be shown to be a little air-headed , but he has a quick wit and like Avery , he knows he knows what he wants and he will not stop at anything to get it, showing that he has stars in his eyes and he is determined to show that he is more than just " the popular guy". Although he is very manipulative, ironically, Tyler is completely unaware when people are manipulating him, such as when Chloe convinces him to drive her to get her ears pierced when Ellen and Bennett already refused. Tyler is revealed, despite his laid back attitude, to have an incredible aptitude for mathematics, he is able to work out incredibly complicated calculations and equations in his head. He also possesses similar counting abilities, able to accurately count well into the thousands. Tyler may annoy Avery at times, but he is seen to help her sometimes. Tyler is seen to be less mature than Avery when he lost Chloe Description Tyler is very tall, and is 16 years old. In Season 1 He has brown eyes, and black, bushy long hair, which is often referenced or made fun of. He also wears a watch at some times. Tyler loves to ride his bike on the park. Tyler can be seen wearing necklaces at times. In Season 2 Tyler hair is shorter and now 17-18 years old becoming a little more mature Abilities and Skills Abilities *Math **Tyler has shown to be mathematical genius. Like having math calculator answering questions very easy with no signs of trouble at. *Stamina **He show to able to keep up in cooking by him self no sign of exhausted but gets nervous over big crowd. *Athlete **He is the shown to be the best of his family to do sports. Skills *Driver **His skill of driving a car shown to be excellent. But he gets nervous when his family asks him questions or tells him what to do. *Actor **His acting shown to be confident enough to go on show. But he will write on somebody's back to stay behind to read it. *Artist **He wasn't interested in art until he herd from his sister about the winner getting paid so he he was interest to try to make project to make sculpture that he was in love with it. He then show to like art. Everybody believes he was the best at the show. *Rider **He excellent biker, skate boarder, and roller skater. He very good to show his skills at the park to impress girls. *Cooking **He shown to good cooking with his boss Hawk on wheels. To make fry food. Believing himself to have his own truck to go over the world. *DJ-ing **He often serves as a DJ at events *Graphic Design **He designed the layout for his own blog. He also designed the banners and logo for "The Truck Stops Here" commercial for the food truck he works at ***He also wrote a song for and directed this commercial. *Bilingual **Was shown to be fluent at French in the episode Stan has Puppies. Relationships with other characters Avery Jennings Avery is Tyler's stepsister and the way they like to get along is the perfect way to stick together in which they both get on each others nerves a lot. Tyler and Avery have a special relationship inside. in the second episode 'The fast and the furriest'' is seen that Tyler ad Avery have met in the park when they were little. (See Tavery)'' Ellen Jennings Ellen Jennings is Tyler's step-mom. Ellen is protective of Tyler Chloe James The younger step-sister of Avery and sister of Tyler is Chloe James. In Dog Loses Girl'' ''it is seen that Tyler lost her. (See Cyler) Bennett James Tyler's dad and Avery's step-father. Tyler sometimes argues with his dad, questioning how close their relationship is. They went on a fishing trip, resulting in arguements, and disappointments for the both of them. Tyler tries to take advantage of his dad's job, thinking if there's a girl he likes that is a patient of Bennett's, he can figure out how to help or get her interest. According to Tyler, the two have a very close relationship and love each other very much. Stan Stan thinks Tyler is pretty smart, and is a pretty cool kid coming up with clever genius schemes to try to get out of and avoid hard work.He can be a little mad at the family sometimes but they are his family and will always love him. Stan thinks of Tyler as a great guy and a girl's man. Sometimes they use each other to pull pranks on others like when Avery wanted Stan as the school mascot but couldn't find him. When actually, Tyler stole Stan to give everyone a scare, causing his prank to go too far. Stan and Tyler have a close relationship as proven when Tyler explains his dreams of running a food truck, and Stan missing him when it happens. Tyler knows Stan's favorite food: anything with bacon. Nikki Ortiz While Tyler continues to flirt with Nikki, the crush is one-way and Nikki said that she was the least bit interested him. Tyler couldn't help but fall for Nikki when they first met and tried everything to impress her. They played a couple in Avery's video and went on a picnic date to listen to classical music in the park. He and Nikki become a couple in I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back. It is revealed in Love, Loss, and a Bean Bag Toss that he and Nikki had a long distance relationship. Later in episode Gets Married Stan Gets Married, it is revealed that Nikki and Tyler break up when Tyler reads his texts out loud. Rebecca Davis Rebecca was Tyler's crush in The Parrot Trap. He continued to spy on her as she was one of Bennett's new patients. After overhearing Bennett talking to the vet about the parrot, Tyler thinks that the suggestions the doctor gave were really for Rebecca. At school, he started shoving grapes into her mouth and blowing into her face, which made her flee. At the end of the episode Tyler apologizes and she says that he might be a nice guy to take a chance with, but she wished there could be some sort of sign to tell her, when Lucy comes down and says "Tyler's a jerk!" causing her to leave. Emily Adams Emily is Tyler's ex-girlfriend. Trivia *He earned his learner's permit. *He is secretly smart at math. *He loves cheerleaders. *He loves Stan very much. *He flirts with every beautiful girl he meets. *He and his father once bumped into Avery and Ellen before they met, but none of the 4 remember, probably because they looked so different. *His dream is to be a food truck driver for The Truck Stops Here. *His wish is that Avery and Ellen go back to what he calls "Whoville" *He has flooded the basement before. *He has blown up the microwave before. *He is an incredible bike rider, able to perform many complex tricks. *He gets Cs and Ds in his report cards. *Its revealed in Avery B. Jealous, he reads all his fathers books. *He is dating Nikki Ortiz. *He can speak French. Quotes *"It's like I told my algebra teacher. A plus B equals Y should I care?" *"But I'm wearing a wig?" *"We didn't do it!" *"You don't expect more from me?" *"Oh, so now you believe me!" *"Nah, they went out for ice cream." *"Something can go wrong? Sound like fun, I'm in!" *"Although they never shaved B.O. Bob." *"We're gonna need a bigger hole." *"I'm walking that cute girl to school." *"At least he didn't call me Sally or tell me to cut my hair." *"Is it me?" *"Wait, that's just one bird's opinion!" *"This is for the big kids, alright." *"Oh yay, you found my balloon!" *"Mhm, peanutbutter toast, my favorite." *"I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that I ate it or the fact that I liked it." *"I know what it means, I just don't want to think about it." *"Nobody asked me?" *"And I knew you were bluffing about Planet of the Apes." *"Ow thorns." *"Your a boron!" Gallery Category:Tritagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Students Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Acquaintances of Avery Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Chloe James Category:Acquaintances of Bennett James Category:Acquaintances of Ellen Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Stan Category:Protagonists